Meeno Peluce
Meeno Peluce (born February 26, 1970) is an American photographer and former child actor. He is the photographer who took pictures on set of music videos for "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008), "Poker Face" (2008), "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009), "LoveGame" (2009), "Paparazzi" (2009), "Judas" (2011), "The Edge of Glory" (2011) and "G.U.Y." (2014). Some of the pictures from each shot became a single cover of the respective single, (an exception being some regional versions of "Poker Face", which use a photo from the "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" video. Some regional releases, however, uses a photo from "Poker Face"). They also teamed up during the photoshoot for the Heartbeat Headphones promotional pictures. July 2008 :Main article: "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" October 3, 2008 :Main article: "Poker Face" January 9, 2009 :Main article: "LoveGame" January 10, 2009 :Main article: "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" Apr 13, 2009 :Main article: "Paparazzi" Paparazzi3.jpg|1 4-13-09 Meeno 020.jpg 4-13-09 Meeno 019.jpg|2 paparazziradar.jpg|3 4-13-09 Meeno 018.jpg Paparazzi 014.jpg lady gaga.jpg 010-the-fameorg.jpg Paparazzi10.jpg|4 Paparazzi 001.jpg Paparazzi 013.jpg Meeno for Paparazzi.jpg Set-1-Paparazzi.jpg|5 Deleted scene Paparazzi_007.jpg paparazziv.png paparazziradar3.jpg|6 paparazziradar2.jpg Paparazzi 015.jpg Rumpus_17.jpg *Location — California *Camera model — EOS-1Ds Mark III *Camera maker — Canon April 14, 2009 :Main article: "Paparazzi" Paparazzi9.jpg|1 4-14-09 Meeno 001.jpg 4020228029 263e070136.jpg Paparazzi 002.jpg paparazzi06.jpg paparazzi07.jpg normal_005.jpg Paparazzi2.jpg|2 4-14-09 Meeno 015.jpg Paparazzi14.jpg 024-the-fameorg.jpg Paparazzi 004.jpg|3 Paparazzi 005.jpg Paparazzi7.png.jpg|4 Paparazzi72.jpg Paparazzi73.jpg *Location — California *Camera model — EOS-1Ds Mark III *Camera maker — Canon Media use ;Album and Single artworks Paparazzi.png ladygaga-paparazzi3.png Inlay.jpg USA Papa Remixes.png Lady_Gaga-Paparazzi_(The_Remixes)_(CD_Single)-Trasera.jpg ;Magazines Status Magazine - Philippines (Aug-Sep, 2009).jpg|'Status' (Aug/Sep, 2009) Faces Magazine - Malaysia (Aug, 2009).jpg|'Faces' (Aug, 2009) Bound Magazine - Australia (Feb, 2010).JPG|'Bound' (Feb, 2010) Ok! Magazine - Thailand (Vol. 2, 2010).jpg|'OK!' Vol. 2 (May, 2010) Wkd Metro - Sweden (Nov 8, 2013).jpg|'Wkd Metro' (Nov 8, 2013) September 4, 2009 :Main article: Heartbeats by Lady Gaga April 2, 2011 :Main article: "Judas" Judas Behind The Scenes 2.jpg Judas Behind The Scenes 1.jpg Meeno Judas 004.jpg Meeno Judas 005.jpg 4-2-11 Meeno Peluce 006.jpg 4-2-11 Meeno Peluce 007.jpg B. Meeno05.jpg April 3, 2011 Meeno Judas 001.jpg 4-3-11 Meeno Peluce 006.jpg Meeno Judas 007.jpg Meeno Judas 003.jpg Meeno Judas 006.jpg Meeno Judas 002.jpg ;Media use Jez1.jpg| [[Jezebel (magazine)|'Jezebel']] (Jun, 2011) Rovesnik Magazine# 590 - Russia (2011).JPG| Rovesnik (2011) OK! Magazine - United Arab Emirates (Jun 30, 2011).jpg| OK! (Jun 30, 2011) City Magazine - Taiwan (Jul 11, 2013).JPG| City (Jul, 2011) Izklaide Magazine - Latvia (Oct, 2012).JPG| Izklaide (Oct, 2012) iPop Magazine - Chile (Nov, 2012).jpg| iPop (Nov, 2012) May 29, 2011 :Main article: "The Edge of Glory" February, 2014 :Main article: "G.U.Y." 2-0-14 Meeno Peluce 001.jpg| 2-0-14 Meeno Peluce 001 raw.png| 2-0-14 Meeno Peluce 002.jpg| 2-0-14 Meeno Peluce 003.jpg 2-0-14 Meeno Peluce 004.jpg Guyphotoshoot003.jpg ;Media use G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg|"G.U.Y." Artwork G.U.Y. The Remixes.jpg|Remixes Artwork G.U.Y. - Lovelife Remix.jpg|Lovelife Remix January, 2017 File:BTS from Super Bowl 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 001.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 002.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 003.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 004.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 005.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 006.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 007.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 008.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 009.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 010.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 011.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 012.jpg 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 013.jpg *'Location:' Los Angeles, California. Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Linkedin }} Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:The Fame (Photoshoots) Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:Artpop (Photoshoots) Category:Joanne (Photoshoots)